Caught In This Game of Cats and Mouse
by AeroCharm
Summary: "If you don't run away quickly," Naruto's voice spoke in the telecom. His voice reverberating off the walls of the school, "we'll catch you." Then he sniggered. I need to run. SasuSaku.
1. Bullets In The Form Of Words

New life.

New reputation.

New friends.

New teachers.

New school.

Could it get any worse?

--

"Good Morning. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a transferee from Sunagakure Academy. I'd love to make friends with each and every one of you." I said. Of course, I'd rehearsed this line for over 4 hours before I went to school. I'd also expected their reaction would be "Sakura-chan! So nice to meet you!" and so on and so forth. But when the teacher motioned me to my seat at the farthest back, I hadn't realized they're welcoming me with thumbtacks scattered all over my seat.

Great, first day at school and the bullying had started already. That's quite a record, 1 minute and 26 seconds. Real nice. Back in my old school, they'd attack me the next day or if I did something 'uncool'. Gosh, I really am enjoying this. Not.

So I, like any good student would do, raised my hand to get the teacher's attention "Sir, thumbtacks are scattered all over my seat." The class went slightly quiet and then whispers and murmurs started. The teacher, he didn't do much, remained still. He was looking at the boy that sits next to me. I glanced at him but he didn't turn to face me but he glared at the teacher. The teacher, who didn't look like he was going to scold his student for throwing him dirty looks, darted out of the classroom.

What was up with that?

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Do sit down, Sakura."

He throws me something between a smile and a smirk. Whichever it was it looked evil. And I didn't like it one bit.

I swiped the tacks off my chair and sat down. I proceeded to ignore him and continue with my not-so-good high school life.

"Annoying." I heard him mutter.

Well, this is great. I made a new enemy.

When the teacher didn't come back the kids didn't go out or something. They just took their books out and read slash studied. Like there was a teacher, they were very quiet.

Thirty minutes passed then the bell rang.

"Sakura-san!" Two girls called out to me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for them. Then they'd dragged me behind a staircase. These two were from my class earlier.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Ino Yamanaka." This girl was model material. She had a long pretty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. So completely opposite of me.

"And mine's is Ten Ten." This girl has more of an athletic build than her other companion. Her hair was brown and was tied up into two buns. She was tall. Tall for a girl at least.

"Sorry for not helping you earlier." Said Ino. She clasped her hands and took a deep breath. Then continued. "You do know about this school's rumor, right?"

Rumor? Ah yes. That.

"Yes, I do know. Be careful of the student council—mmph." Ten Ten covered my mouth with her hand then said, "Shh!"

Ino continued to talk as if she never was interrupted, "Yeah, that. Anyone who goes against The Student Council won't ever survive in this school." She spoke as if the student council needed to start on capital letters. "Besides that they get their titles based on their father's work. So no one could top them off." She continued.

"That's why the teachers can't do anything to them or else they would get toast with their lawyers. Basically, they're spoiled brats." Ten Ten added.

"Are they allowed to do whatever they want at school?" I asked. Both of them said "Yeah."

"Just stay out of their way and don't get involved to deeply." Ino patted my shoulder.

"Also, don't look into their eyes." Ten Ten added then gave out a heavy sigh.

"And our class's Sasuke Uchi—" Ino was cut off. Unlike before, she didn't ignore this one. She and Ten Ten stiffened. They turned pale. They were practically a live corpse. Then I heard a deep voice. I didn't recognize it. It wasn't Sasuke's and his voice was to close for comfort. I can feel his minty breath behind my ear.

"Hey, hey. Are you girls talking about The Student Council behind our backs?"

I turned around so quickly that I would've broken my neck. There I saw three very beautiful guys standing right before me. The one who spoke grinned at me. He looked like Sasuke. Except he was paler and thinner. His hair wasn't chicken-shaped like Sasuke's. The one in the middle had very long hair and very gray eyes. It's like he doesn't have pupils. Beside him was guy with a very blonde hair and sea colored eyes. He has weird marks on his face like a fox. He grinned at me too and threw me a peace sign. But I know for sure the last thing they wanted was peace.

The guy in the middle glanced at me and smirked.

After that they continued to walk. Ten Ten and Ino were right. They are guys not to be messed with. "W-Was that the student council?"

But no one answered me. I turned my back to face them but they were gone. They were nice friends. I liked them.

Until they left me to deal with this spoiled brats.

---

**Look! I made a new story for over what? A year? Heh, sorry for all the wait. There were just so many things to do outside of cyberspace. Pardon if its too short. Just enjoy the story, aights? And don't for get to review! **


	2. Ghosts Have A Right To Live!

The next day it even got worse. There were flowers sitting at my table. Of course, it was in a vase. It would be so romantic if it weren't flowers for the dead. I glanced at Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't look my way but he had a smirk on.

"My, oh my, Sasuke-kun. What a beautiful flower!" I said with mock appreciation. "Where should I put this lovely flower, Sasuke-kun?" I continued.

"You're so loud. You're a ghost, aren't you? A ghost should be like a ghost and shut up." He didn't even look at me while saying it. That did it. You barked up the wrong tree, mister.

Next thing he knew he was wet. He also had the ghost effect since the hydrangea flowers scattered all over him. He looked at me.

The class was startled. I heard tons of gasps and swear words.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry," I said with fake sympathy then continued "My hands slipped." with my amused voice. I also had a huge smile, the kind where it reaches your ears, plastered on my face. The vase was still on my hand atop his head. He stood up. Looked at me once again then smirked. I smiled back. But mines looked aggressive. The kind of effect I wanted.

"You've done it." He said in his coldest voice. At least, I think it was his coldest voice. He continued, "You just wait, Sakura Haruno." He had the most graceful exit I had ever seen. For a guy, of course.

"Moron." I muttered.

"Sakura-san, I missed the chance to tell you earlier that Sasuke Uchiha is also a member of The Student Council." Ten Ten said from behind me.

"He's vice president actually." Ino popped up and added.

_What?_ Vice president?

"I feel really bad but we can't help you." Ino sighed. Then she clasped her hands. "The teacher can't do anything either." Ten Ten added.

_I picked a fight with The Student Council's vice president._

_--_

**Sorry it even got shorter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. A Game Of Cat And Mouse

The next day I went to school, people started to avoid me like I was a plague. I didn't get what was going on. But all I heard was whispers and they would only stop if I looked at them.

I continued to walk the dreaded halls of Konohagakure High until I saw a horde of people near the bulletin board. I hustled over to see what all the commotion was.

Then I immediately regret what I saw.

**Notice from the Student Council:**

The time I read the title the swarm that was crowding the bulletin board rushed to get away from me. All saying 'Good luck!' or 'We know you can do it!'. I continued to read.

Classes of today are suspended.

Instead of today's class lessons,

The Student Council would like to hold a 'Tag Tournament'

The "IT(s)" are going to be the four members of the Student Council.

The "TARGET" will be Class 4-I's

**Sakura Haruno**-san

Other students please evacuate the school premises immediately.

The morning bell will be the signal for the game to begin.

The tournament will be over as soon as the TARGET is captured.

After the TARGET is acquired, she will become the Student Council's servant.

Please try your best to run.

_The Student Council_

I stood there in front of the notice dumbstruck. Then the bell rang. _No freaking way. This cannot happen to me._ I looked around. The halls were deserted. I found the silence deafening.

_**Clap Clap Clap**_

"Good Morning."

'The four members of the Student Council' was there before me. Each of them had an ID slung over they're necks. The Sasuke-look-alike, his name's Sai. Just Sai. No last names. Just Sai. Then the guy who had silky long hair, his name is Neji Hyuuga. The guy who looks like a fox, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. And lastly there's Sasuke Uchiha, who looked like he'd be anywhere but here.

"Well, well, the time for this fun game shall begin now."

I've got a sinking feeling that Neji is the President of the Student Council.

"Thank you for the offer but I refuse to play this game." I said with my hands swinging in front like a Not-Looking-For-Trouble kind of way.

"That's not possible, Haruno-san." Neji said regarding me with a feral smile.

"You can't get out anymore. Not unless someone catches you." Sasuke added. He looked at me blankly.

"Ha! This is so dumb!" I stomped my way to the doors leading to campus fields. I rolled my eyes. Like, they could stop me from getting out. "Do whatever you want. I'm going home." I'm not even holding the Do-Not-Want-Trouble act. Because, seriously, this is just a waste of time.

I'm halfway to the doors when Neji called out, "We're going to chase you after counting to 100." I rolled my eyes once again. I reached the door.

"1" He started.

I pulled the door. It's not opening.

"2"

Maybe there's a jam. I pulled it again.

"3"

It's really not opening.

"4"

I looked back at them.

"5"

Neji he held out his hand, his five fingers outstretched, in my direction . He winked at me. I turned to the door. I kept pulling on it. But it still wouldn't open.

_I'm trapped by these animals_.


	4. Fallen Deep In A Hole Of Their Sanity

So here I am running in the halls of my supposedly normal high school. But guess what? I'm being chased by the Student Council. I'm running away from them. Its so cliché isn't it?

"38"

I'm looking in every room. Thinking of a place to hide from these awful animals.

"39"

"If you don't run away quickly," Naruto's voice spoke in the telecom. He's voice reverberating off the walls of the school, "we'll catch you." Then he sniggered.

"40"

I need to _run_.

"41"

They seem to really enjoy it. I'm quite glad I provided someone a laugh. Not.

"42"

I really just wanted a normal high school life. Seriously, is that so hard to ask? If only I'd known Sasuke was the Vice President of the Student Council I wouldn't have dumped the vase of flowers (with water) in his head. Really. Now I'm hot in their tails. They really are spoiled brats. Actually, they're a lot like kids. 'Tag Tournament'? Pfsh. What kind of Student Council would play games with their own students?

Aren't they supposed to keep them in peace and hold events for them? Jeez. Now I'm in here being chased while the rest of the student bodies are resting their heads off.

"98"

I ducked in the Janitor's room. Closed the lights.

"99"

And hid in the darkest corner of the room.

"100. Here we come!"

I'm panting so hard that it actually made it hard for me to breathe. It took me several minutes to regain my composure. But, seriously, how could you make yourself relax when a bunch of monsters are hunting you down? Haha.

Suddenly, the door opened. The light from outside dispersed throughout the room. I held my breath. My heart skipped a beat and my hands are sweating. There was a knot in my stomach. This is how they scare me.

The intruder was silent. He didn't say a thing. Then I heard his footsteps disappearing in the distance. The breath that I had been holding in gushed out of me.

"So boring, the game's already over?"

It was that same voice that made me shiver the first time we met.

_Sai_.

"Aw, so sad, you're shivering." His eyes showed that he was lying through his teeth. He smiled an evil smile at me. "I can't believe you really hid in such an obvious place like this." He snickered like Naruto did over at the telecom. "You should use your head more. Oh well, I'm lucky." He extended his hand to reach me

_You're going to become their slave, if you get caught._

Then, like something out of the blue, I reached the nearest object within my reach then swung it to his head, and it went 'CRACK!'

That has got to hurt. But he wasn't down yet. I guess a mop hitting you're head wouldn't be the strongest force in Konoha or he just really has a hard head.

Then I ran. He followed but in a much slower pace. "You can't run away, Sakura." He said in a dark voice.

_Someone! Someone help me!_

I ran down the stairs, Sai did too. Then I saw Sasuke leap from behind Sai and hit him with a baseball bat. Sai stumbles in front of me and drops to the floor. I looked at Sasuke as if he were crazy. Since it seems like it.

"Are you crazy?! He could've got a concussion!" I yelled at him. But he ignores my comment and instead says "What am I doing?"

"What are you doing?" I repeated his question then rubbed my head. "You just hit Sai with a baseball bat! That's what you were doing."

"Did you find her!?" Naruto's voice echoed from the other side of the hall.

In an instant Sasuke grabbed my hand which was still rubbing my head. I let out a small squeak. Because people, I think I get the point here. He just caught me. I was guessing he's going yell to Naruto "Yeah! I got her!" but he didn't instead he said "Let's run." in a calm voice it was almost soothing.

"Ah! Wait!" I yelped.

_It's a trap to catch me._

"What… are you… planning… to… do?" I managed to say after all the quick turns and the flight of stairways we just took. He stopped abruptly and let go my hand. I steadied my hands on my knees to keep from flopping to the floor.

"Nothing." He said. I looked into his eyes it was blank. Just a pool of blackness looking back at me.

_It's a trap to catch me_.

"After all, this whole game started because I dumped water on you, Sasuke, right?" I asked in my coldest voice and jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Yeah," Told you so. "But when you were about to get caught by someone else my body just reacted on its own." Okay, this was one part that I didn't anticipate. It threw me off guard and all the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks. At least, that's how I felt it.

"Hey, why are you turning red?" He asks looking at me closely.

"I-I don't know." I took a step back. I clutched my heart since it felt like it was going to jump away from my chest. He kept staring at me.

_What...? Don't look at me with those eyes._

"I-I'm not going to thank you!" I yelled at him. God, I feel so embarrassed. I headed to run down the stairs but he called out and said "Wait! Don't move!"

Next thing I knew, I slid.

"Aaah!"

Well, I thought I slid. But he grabbed my arm before I can take another step into the puddle of water before me.

"There're traps everywhere." He informed me. Why am I always late in the news?

"They really are trying to kill me, aren't they?"

But he didn't know I was referring to the traps part.


	5. Lost In This Commotion

"I'll let you run away. I'll let you run away _with me_."

Sasuke said that and I stared at him dumbly.

Maybe it was because those eyes were so serious that I agreed to go with him. Who knows?

We headed to the Archery Club's Dojo. For a reason I do not know. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. "Getting some weapons." He replied casually. "Dangerous…" I muttered. I turned and wandered. "Don't wander around too much." He called out.

"I'm not as clumsy as you think, Sasuke."

Then I tripped.

Imagine how you just said to a person that you're not clumsy and you fall to the floor.

"What did I just say?" He rolled his eyes then walked to me. This is really humiliating.

"Oww. Who put this string here?" I held out the string that caused me to fall over. Sasuke's eyes widened. There was a small paper attached to it. It said,

'Congratulations!'

Nice touch, Neji.

Just then I realized Sasuke's posture was getting ready to aim. I got him mad and I immediately apologized. He sighed. Then turned to the door. "It's locked." I started to tear up. It's my fault I wandered. It's my fault I'm so clumsy. It's my fault I tripped. God, I'm such a klutz.

"You can't run." That cheery voice mixed with pure evil sounded so scary to me. I hardly believed it was Naruto.

"Why are you with her anyway, teme? I won't let her go." Naruto grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh it's you, dobe." Sasuke breathed. As if the guy in front of us was not a threat.

"Don't call me dobe! Te—" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke shot Naruto with his bow. Luckily, Naruto dodged it but it was a close call.

"Teme! That's dangerous!" Naruto peeked out from his hands and saw Sasuke right in front of him holding some sort of spray.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

Sasuke pressed the nozzle and said "Sleep a bit." Naruto fell on the floor asleep. At least, I think he was asleep. I'm not very sure.

I don't care anymore! What are you guys!?

Sasuke and I tied him up and taped his mouth just for precautions. He said "Let's go." I tried not to laugh but didn't he just say that all the doors were locked? So I informed him. "Sasuke, you just said all the doors are locked."

But I already saw him behind the Archery Club's banner. "Over here."

A hidden door? We continued to run through this tunnel.

Now I'm starting to enjoy this little game. "Everything possible! It's fun!" I said between my giggles. Sasuke hesitated but responded "It's not fun."

"As soon as we get of here, we'll be outside of the school building." He sounded sad and angry. But I don't know why of.

"And it's going to end?" I asked.

"Yeah." Now I just think he sounded plain sad.

"Really…" My voice dropped.

The tunnel lead to the courtyard when I climbed out it was already dark. I haven't noticed the time while we played this 'tag tournament'.

"Look." Sasuke said. I followed his gaze just to see sakura petals floating in the sky. Being washed away in the wind.

"The Sakura's beautiful." Yeah, it is indeed beautiful, Sasuke.

"Can you run?" He asks. I nodded.

_Maybe because the cherry blossoms were so beautiful, that my head probably got confused,_

"It's going to be over soon." He smiled at me. The kind where it makes your heart pumps an extra mile.

_Thinking and hoping for this game to never end._


	6. The Game Ends Here

"Thanks for helping me, Sasuke. I'm going home now." I smiled at Sasuke. I headed for the gates.

"Sakura… I'm sorry."

As if on cue, the bell rings.

"Eh? What's happening?"

It was so loud that I didn't get to hear the footsteps coming behind me.

"Aha, caught you." Neji whispered in my ear.

_The only thing I took notice of,_

"Good job, Sasuke."

_Was that Sasuke tricked me._

I should've known he was that kind of guy. Hahaha… So weird. I didn't think that I was going to be hurt this much.

Yeah, I guess those words from before were all a bunch of white lies.

"Ah, she cried. Poor thing." Neji rubbed my shoulders. Mock sympathy.

"I'll calm you down. Don't cry." I lost my will to move. I just let Neji pull me along in his wicked wiles.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's dark voice asked from behind us.

Isn't it over? Why are you still asking?

"What an oblivious guy. Isn't it obvious? Don't ask me things like that." Neji's words struck Sasuke coldly. Like ice glaciates.

Tears swelled up my eyes. Stopping me to see clearly. God, I didn't really think he had this huge impact on me to make me cry like this. I'll just ignore these tears. Even though it feels like a knife was stabbed at my back and Sasuke twisting it deeper. I can't believe I even trusted him. What kind of fool am I anyways?

"Stop!"

* * *

Neji and I turned to look at him. I forced myself to look at him. Because I thought, just maybe, he'd rethink what he had done.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Neji raised an eyebrow. His voice filled with wicked amusement. I really hate this guy.

"Let go of Sakura." Sasuke said in his cold voice. He stared at us blankly. But I think I saw just a flicker of anger in those orbs of his or maybe it was just me.

"Know your place, Sasuke." Neji turned his back on Sasuke and continued to lead me to the school doors.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke shouted again. Oblivious in his enraged voice.

_Stop it, liar_.

More tears swelled in my eyes.

"Even if you're President, I'll kill you."

Then more tears gushed out of my eyes. Why was he even doing this?

_Don't make such a serious face._

I looked into his eyes just to search for some traces of lies. But all I saw was sincerity and anger. Besides that, Neji didn't take his hands off me, since the fact was he was staring at Sasuke with disbelief scrawled all over his face, and I took matters into my own hands.

'CRUNCH!'

I bit Neji and head-banged him

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He kept on screeching. For a guy he pretty had a girly voice.

"Sakura?!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at me surprised.

But it didn't matter. Because the next thing I did was unbelievable too. I rushed to him.

_What am I doing? I'll get tricked again!_

The weirdest thing was I already know I was going to get deceived again but I still hugged him tightly and we ran. My hand in his. His hand is warm. His touch tickled me. But he shouldn't know that.

"YOU'RE THE WORST! I HATE YOU! BUT I LIKE YOU TOO!"

These words spilled out of my lips as soon as we sprinted for safety. It was mortifying.

"Shut up, which is it?" Sasuke chuckled.

I know I'm getting tricked, but _I like him_.

I stopped running and panted quickly. Like a dog. But I wasn't slobbering so it's cool. My chest heaved up and down.

"I don't care anymore. You can do whatever you want! Boil, sleep, bake. Whatever, I don't care." I cried and half shouted at Sasuke. I kept rubbing my eyes so he wouldn't see how red and embarrassed I am.

He stopped too. I hear his footsteps nearer until I saw his shoes right in front of me. Another reason why I should cover my face so he wouldn't see how pink, like my hair color, it is.

"If you say so then," He said in a mischievous voice. I could feel him smirking. I saw his feet getting closer and his shadow overhead. I peeked just a little peek.

Then he kissed me.

I enjoyed it of course. Who wouldn't enjoy that? But before anything advances I regained my senses which was momentarily paralyzed and hit him. Moron I am. But he dodged it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I punched again. He, again, dodged the incoming blow. "YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME!" I punched him again. He didn't evade it but he blocked it. With his bare hand. I believe I have power in my fists but for him to block it, now that's amazing. "STOP KISSING ME LIKE THAT!" And I hit him multiple punches but he ducks out of the way.

"Ow!" He bellows once I hit him in the shoulder.

"YOU'RE THE WORST!" I retorted.

"What?! You're the one who said to do whatever I want!" He raised his voice a bit. And he was blushing. How cute is that? You rarely see a guy who blushes.

"I like Sakura too, okay?!" He raised his voice a little higher this time. He and I get redder by the minute. But before I could recover he caught hold of my wrist and said, "Let's run away. Together."

We were so close. I can feel his minty breath. It was just an inch away before we kiss. I opened my mouth for a reply but,

Neji leaped out of the bushes and shrubs beside us and screamed "YEAH! Cut!"

"What!?" Sasuke and I said all bewildered.

Sai and Naruto followed where Neji was hiding except they just stood up and walked towards us. All smiling.

"Let's run away. Together." Naruto mimicked.

"Unbelievable." Sai muttered and giving me thumbs up.

"It's done—" Neji spoke. But before he could continue Sasuke interrupted, "What are you doing?" I was reaaally red and Sasuke had a pinkish tint lingering over his cheeks.

_They kinda saw us._

"We were betting on when you guys would confess and I won. Thanks for the great, fun show." Neji waved the money in front of us and fanned himself. Sai and Naruto's agitated looks showed that they had lost their little bet.

"You tricked me!" Sasuke said in a voice that sounds dangerous. "I'm going to kill you guys!" Then he darted to the 3 boys that already had a head start.

Huh? So, I ended up being maneuvered and manipulated by this animals' playing. I collapsed in my knees. This was too much to take in. I give up.

"_Be careful of the student council."  
_

I lost my energy and I think I understand this place a bit more. This was Animal Paradise.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked. He extended his hand to me and smiled. Sweetly. Neji, Sai and Naruto was behind him. Naruto threw me a peace sign and mouthed 'Sorry', Neji looked embarrassed and Sai didn't look sorry at all instead he just grinned at me.

"You know, I didn't lie about what I just told you." He said. His eyes wandering and he was blushing too. My face didn't look like it was blushing. It looked more like it was on fire. But I mustered up all my energy and took his hand.

This time, I forgot everything was a trap and just trusted him with my heart.


End file.
